Acute
by QueenSara
Summary: "Quiero que me mires solo a mi, ¿lo entiendes?"— No puedo decirlo tan directamente. Esta retorcida historia llega a su fin ya, dime que puedes ver. "Una fría sensación recorre toda la habitación. Quiero responderte ya, en este mismo lugar." — "Una voz retumba en mi, la de los demonios que hay en ti. Vamos, apresúrate, quítate la máscara" — "Ya no puedo darme vuelta atrás"


Hola. Bueno sera rápido esto.

Esta historia ya tiene propietario a la saga de Acute vocaloid.

En esta parte solo cambiare personajes, es igual al caso de la historia se Suki Kirai. Lo único que hago es una leve descripción de la historia a mi punto de vista. Ya que me detuve a leer el manga corto de esta. Espero que les sea de su agrado.

* * *

Nos encontramos en una habitación a oscuras de la cual se nota un habiente toxico, con el toque mas sutil que se haga podría ser dañado. La fuente de este lugar se centra en una de las esquinas de esta. La imagen de una chica parada, su cabellera castaña oscuro atada en dos coletas que le llegaba hasta los mulos haciendo resaltar su figura delgada y pequeña, lucía un vestido negro con tirantes que rodeaban su cuello dejando la mitad de su espalda al descubierto junto con un moño rosa adornando parte de su cadera. Dando la espalda a la puerta mientras que su mirada se encontraba en el suelo descalza, mientras tanto parte de la luz del día empezaba a hacerse presente la habitación iluminando cada parte que tocaba, provocando que la silueta de la chica se ilumine.

En su mano izquierda tenía un cuchillo afilado de mango negro del cual brilla puesto que el brillo del solo lo hacía resaltar. Se podía escuchar una voz en forma de susurro provenientes de la chica, se notaba un tono de sepulcro y odio contenido en cada palabra.

— Perdonar… —pronuncio la chica para volver aumentar su voz—. Nunca te perdonare —su mirada se encuentra en un marco de fotografía en el suelo, del cual se podía notar a tres personas con expresiones alegres. La chica que se encontraba para estaba ahí con una sonrisa y ojos cerrados demostrando una felicidad enorme vistiendo un vestido blanco—. Nunca te perdonare —detrás de ella un chico de una contextura delgada, el cabello ondulado y negro cortado al nivel de la barbilla. Distintivos ojos dorados, piel blanca pálida vistiendo una playera negra y delante de esta una camisa abierta azul claro, en la imagen se observaba que hacia una señal de son y paz con una sonrisa—. Nunca te perdonare —a lado se observa a otra chica una figura delgada de un color de cabello caramelo claro del cual se encontraba suelto el cual caía sobre sus hombros y ojos color rosa claro mostrado la misma expresión que los anteriores, vistiendo un vestido negro que resaltaba su figura— ¡Nunca te perdonare! —otra vez resonó la voz en el lugar, el sol había subido hasta dejar visible o mas bien alumbrada su rostro mostrando unos ojos color purpura del cual no se percibía nada, un vacío solamente sin ningún brillo tanto como su rostro demostraba nada y a la vez un aura siniestra.

* * *

 _ **Acto 1**_

 _ **Alice**_

La figura de una niña pequeña de cabello negro oscuro atado en dos coletas y ojos morados del cual radiaba felicidad se hace presente de manera sorpresiva, sin duda ella era Alice, en este recuerdo aún era muy pequeña.

— ¡Increíble!

Resonó la voz aguda y la razón es que frente a ella se encontraba un chico de cabello negro ondulado algo mayor que ella, sentado en una banca sosteniendo un libro el cual vestía pantalón azul, zapatos negros, una playera roja y encima de esta una chaqueta color azul mientras que las mangas un color crema. En el pecho tenia grabada una inicial "K" a lado de este se encontraba su mochila y a su vez en el rostro del niño se mostraba sorpresa e intriga.

— ¡Tus ojos son de un dorado hermoso como el sol! —rio la pequeña azabache quien vestía unos mallones negros con tenis naranjas y encima un tipo vestido color rosa junto con una sudadera haciendo juego con los tenis—. ¡Son muy bonitos!

Dijo la niña con un tono de felicidad, y era verdad a ella se le hacía interesante esos ojos como el poseedor de ellos. A su lado había otra niña de color cabello caramelo y ojos rosados cargando una mochila café en su espalda, vestía un vestido color dorado y debajo de este una playera de manga larga banca, sin olvidar una boina del mismo color que el vestido luciendo unas botas cafés. Esta demostraba una ligera sonrisa con sus mejillas ruborizadas ante la intromisión de la pequeña y como del niño.

El ambiente se había vuelto colorido puesto que los tres se encontraban rodeados de varios árboles de donde sus pétalos rosados caían sobre ellos.

 _Ese fue "nuestro" comienzo…_

Paso años as tarde, se puede observan a las mismas chicas del recuerdo anterior con más edad caminando por la calle vistiendo de uniformes a la par suéteres blancos, faldas negras y zapatos negros, ambas llevaban bufandas dándole un poco más de color a sus ropas, ellas cuales estaban hablando lo mas tranquilas. Sharon quien era la de ojos color rosa era un grado mayor que la azabache, puesto iba en octavo grado a mitad de terminar la escuela. Su platico se vio interrumpido por una persona quien caminaba a varios centímetros de ellas provocando le prestara atención.

— ¡Ah!

Alice quien tenía una expresión feliz es la que sale primero a una cabellera negra quien al parecer aun no se daba cuenta de quien se acercaba atrás de sus espaldas o eso parecía, puesto que dio vuelta mostrando una sonrisa cálida en su rostro dejando ver esos ojos dorados. El iba en noveno grado el último año.

—¡Bienvenido a casa, hermano Gil!

Salto la joven con una sonrisa típica de ella como su actitud, y es que era no posible que amara estar así, conocida por tener una gran personalidad abierta. A la vez el nombra quien tenia en su hombro derecho su morral da la vuelta recibiendo a la chica. Lleva su mano derecha a la cabeza de la castaña despeinándola levemente, para hablar con una sonrisa por el hecho de que se encontrara con sus queridas amigas.

—¡Hola, Alice!

Ante esto la chica no puede evitar sonrojarse. De igual manera que el mira que igual se acerca la chica de cabello caramelo a ellos.

— Hola, Sharon.

La chica de ojos rosados se detiene a varios centímetros de ellos con una sonrisa. Para empezar a hablar de una forma sutil como sabe hacer ella.

— ¿Tienes que trabajar?

Cuestiona la chica.

—Si tengo que trabajar.

Pronto son interrumpidos por una leve queja de la castaña. Puesto que no esperaba eso.

—¡¿Eh?!

—Que tengas un buen día hoy también Gilbert.

Hablo la chica con un ligero rubor adornando sus mejillas, mientras alzaba su mano en forma de saludo. Mientras que la castaña ponía una cara aburrida y a la vez deprimente en forma chibi, ella no le gustaba que el trabajara.

— Así que hoy no podemos salir juntos.

Se notaba el pesimismo en su voz, llamando la atención de Sharon para reprenderla de manera leve para acercarse un poco más a ellos. Y ganándose una ligera sonrisa por parte del chico, así siempre era su amiga.

— Gilbert está trabajando muy duro, no puedes quejarte de esa manera Alice.

— Ya lo sé. Ya lo sé.

Repitió la castaña con desánimo, aunque no quería que él trabaja sabía que era necesario. El chico de igual manera le hubiera gustado pasar tiempo con ambas chicas por lo que se disculpó.

— Lo siento, Alice —en eso su rostro toma un tono de felicidad para poder remediarlo sabiendo que les gustaría a ellas—. Pero podemos salir cuando tenga tiempo libre.

Dicho esto, puso que la castaña volviera tener esa sonrisa y a la vez llena de esperanzas. Así que dirige su mirada a este en forma demandante y a la vez sincero.

— ¿Lo prometes?

Y a su vez este le devuelve la sonrisa por su repentino cambio de actitud.

— Sip, estaré esperándolo.

Antes que pudiera contestar bien la chica, solo puede sentir polvo ligero en su nariz.

— O…k… — inhala un poco de aire—. Ah…Ah —un fuerte estornudo se escucha por su parte haciendo que esta cierre un poco sus ojos—. ¡Achuu!

Para recibir por parte de Sharon una risa ligera como una reprimenda.

— Oh, Alice.

Por lo que la chica de cabello caramelo se acerca a la azabache y tomar la bufanda que se iba cayendo, para colocarla bien a su cuello y evitar que siguiera sintiendo el frio. Haciendo que la contraria la mira con una mirada pasiva al verse directamente a sus ojos.

— Tu bufanda esta suelta.

Pronuncia la chica de una forma maternal, ella siempre se había preocupado por su querida amiga castaña sin duda era lo que amaba de ella esa inocencia que ella aun tenia en esa mirada. Mientras que para la castaña era tan cálido que siempre se sentía agradecida por que siempre estuviera a su lado.

— Gracias, Sharon ~

Agradeció la castaña mostrando una sonrisa con un rubor notorio. En eso el oji-dorado empieza a hablar.

— Solo puedo acompañarlas a la mitad del camino, pero caminemos juntos.

En eso extiende su mano hacia la castaña, por lo cual este le sonríe. Estaba algo decepcionada, pero no importaba si al menos el quisiera estar con ella. Eso le agradaba de él.

— Oh… ¡Esta bien!

Ambos se toman de las manos con una risa, provocando que de nuevo sus mejillas se ruborizan por aquel acto en la castaña, sin duda apreciaba estos pequeños momentos que tenía. Se voltea para ver a su amiga que solo sonreía por sus acciones, Alice extiende su mano a ella.

— ¡Tú también, Sharon!

— Oh, Alice.

Rio la chica llevándose una mano a su boca para ocultar la risa casi imposible, era gracioso que siempre hiciera lo mismo, y de alguna forma se sentía bien con tan solo eso de parte de Alice. Se acerca a la castaña para tomar su mano derecha disponible, para que después los tres empezaran a caminar, los tres alegremente. Notándose que las mas pequeña de los tres era la azabache. A ella le gustaba caminar siempre a lado de sus amigos. En eso vuelve a tomar la conversación la castaña.

— Oye ¿Qué hay del 14 hermano gil? —pregunta con esperanza de que no sea así—. ¿Tendrás que trabajar?

— Mmm… nop —dudo un poco el chico acomodando su horario de forma mental—. Estoy seguro de que tendré ese día libre.

— ¡Yay! —grito con alegría la pequeña Alice, para ella eso eran buenas noticias—. ¡Espera chocolates y regalos este año también!

— ¡Si!

Hablo la chica de ojos rosas, para que no quedara fuera de su conversación. Como a la vez animada por ese comentario. Gilbert centra sus ojos en ambas para tener la misma sonrisa de siempre ante ellas.

— Como siempre, muchas gracias a ambas.

— Siempre tan amable.

— Cuando quieras.

Volteo la joven Sharon hacia él, puesto que era verdad. Él podía contar con ellas siempre que él quisiera.

— ¡Ah! ¡No puedo esperar!

Proclamo la castaña con emoción con una sonrisa retadora, pronto estaría contado esos días.

 _Nosotros tres somos amigos de la infancia, nos hemos conocido desde que éramos pequeños._

 _Yo era vecina de Sharon._

La imagen de dos pequeñas tomadas de la mano se hace presente, una Alice más joven quien inconscientemente tiene uno de sus dedos en su boca, usando mallas negras con ligeros vestidos sobre este con sus notarias coletas hasta unos centímetros debajo de sus hombros. A su lado una Sharon un año que la pequeña con una sonrisa y ligeras ataduras en su cabello la cual vestía un short corto con playeras graciosas. La cual ambas se cuidan así mismas.

Desaparece.

 _Ella era como una verdadera hermana para mí._

 _Gilbert perdió a sus padres después de un incidente… y fue criado en el orfanato de nuestra ciudad._

Un niño solitario sentado en el suelo dentro de un aula llena de niños corriendo de un lado a otro se hace presente. En su mirada se puede ver la tristeza, tanto como el hecho de amaba estar solo y observar a los demás compartir. Algo que él no podía con tanta facilidad.

Desaparece.

 _Nos volvimos amigos cercanos en la primaria._

En un parque cercano se puede ver a Sharon quien viste un vestido dorado haciendo juego con su boina en su cabeza lleva de la mano a la pequeña Alice manteniendo una sonrisa en su rostro extendiendo su mano a Gilbert el cual las sigue de cerca, este de manera no duda tomar su mano.

 _Los tres hemos estado juntos desde entonces._

Una Alice, Sharon y Gilbert mayores se hace presente en la cual ambos mantienen ligeras sonrisas y risas compartiendo varias cosas y momentos en los cuales siempre han estado juntos. La vez que la castaña lloro por el hecho que un perro le ladrara haciendo que esta cayera al suelo para ser consolada después por sus amigos. Esa vez que ambos compartían lecturas de su agrado y burlándose de varias cosas más. Sin duda eran momentos muy apreciables alfo que ni el tiempo podía borrar.

 _Era como si fuésemos verdaderos hermanos._

Retomando de nuevo el presente, la azabache deja de mirarlos por unos momentos para bajar su mirada a su mano la cual estaba seguía entrelazada con la de Gilbert, su sonrisa se borra de manera lenta para empezar a pensar manteniendo ese rubor en sus mejillas, la diferencia que fue por otra cosa.

"Sin embargo tu…Deberías ser solamente mi hermano" pensó en sus adentro la castaña.

* * *

Nos situamos en una casa hasta la planta alta en una habitación en donde ambas chicas se podían oír sus voces, o mas bien la voz escandalosa de la castaña como siempre, y es que la emoción siempre hacia que no se diera cuenta que tan alto hablara. Ambas estaban sentadas en el suelo alrededor de una mesa de centro de madera.

— ¡Oye! ¡oye! —llamaba la castaña—. ¿Qué estas preparando para este año? —una imagen chibi de la castaña apareció ahora luciendo su cabello suelto del cual se le formaban ligeros vuelos en los costados, la cual sostenía un libro de cocina mostrando la imagen un pastel—. ¡Voy a desafiarme a mi misma intentando un pastel de chocolate!

— Estas realmente emocionada ¿no? —pregunto Sharon la cual se había atado su cabello en una coleta dejando algunos cabellos a su costado sueltos mientras miraba la imagen del libro—. ¡Hacer dulces es tu especialidad!

Animo la chica de ojos rosas mientras de igual manera pensaba hacer trufas. La castaña sonrió ante eso para sentir.

— Los dulces son cosa seria —sentencio la castaña mientras reía—. Pero todo es gracias a ti que me animas seguir intentando —agradecía con una sonrisa mientras alzaba el libro—. Aun no puedo cocinar realmente, pero estoy feliz de poder hacer dulces sabrosos.

Es por que siempre das lo mejor de ti

Rio la chica de cabello caramelo mientras la miraba, realmente apreciaba que ella tuviera el interés de cocinar. Como de igual manera siempre había amado llamarla hermana.

— Oh, Sharon~ —canturreo Alice—. Me estás haciendo sonrojar.

Esto le causa una ligera risa a la contraria, sin duda amaba ese lado infantil de su amiga, puesto de igual ella tenía varias facetas más, como el ejemplo de cuando alguien le quitaba su comida se ponía realmente furiosa que lanzaba todo a su paso. Aun recuerda como en varias ocasiones estuvo a punto de matar a Gil por comer parte de su comida. La primera vez que se llamaron por apodos, en ocasiones el de cabello negro la llamaba princesa o a veces llamaba a su hermana coneja. Claro sus pensamientos fueron alejados por la voz proveniente de la castaña, llamando un poco su atención.

— Después de todo a hermano Gil le gustan las cosas dulces.

La azabache reía, mientras que Sharon ponía una expresión algo tensa, había algo mal y ella lo sabía. Pero el verla tan feliz solo la hacia revolver sus pensamientos, por lo que decidió por quedarse callada y escuchar.

— Amm…Oye Sharon —. Actualmente…Tenia la idea de que en San Valentín trataría de… —voltea a ver a su amiga con esa sonrisa tan infantil—. Confesar mi amor a Gilbert.

— ¡¿Qué?!

Sorprendida o mas bien alterada reacciono la chica de ojos rosas.

— Veras desde el año pasado… —poco a poco comenzaba a sonrojarse la castaña sin querer y es que ella era muy sincera con sus sentimientos para desviar sus ojos a otra parte—. Me di cuenta de que empecé a querer Gil de esa manera —aparece una sonrisa en su rostro inconscientemente—. Cuando estoy a su lado… simplemente mi corazón no deja de latir.

Las palabras entran como dagas por alguna razón, no puede evitar quedarse callada ante algo que ya sabía. Su mirada parece perderse entre esas palabras que se vuelven un peso grande. ¿Esto es dolor? No sabe. Y de alguna forma no puede evitarse sentirse mal, si fuera de otra forma ella ya la hubiera zarandeado, pero no. Duele.

— ¿Sharon?

El llamado de su hermana menor la hace despertar de sus pensamientos para volver a tener la misma sonrisa de hace un momento, no quería que pensara mal.

— Ah…lo siento. Tenia el presentimiento de que ya lo sabía.

— ¡¿Qu-qué?!

Grita la castaña toda roja de la cara, no esperaba tal cosa por parte de su amiga. Esperaba que la atacar con preguntas y no fue así, es era raro conociéndola bien. Pero otra forma fue tan evidente lo que ella sentía.

— ¡¿SOY TAL FACIL DE LEER?! —grito en una forma chibi con sus manos en sus mejillas, eso realmente no se lo esperaba sentía miedo ahora o era pena, digamos que era una combinación de ambos—. OH NO… ¿Qué HARE SI EL YA LO SABE?

En un intento de calmar la histeria de su hermana, ya que no era mucho de abrir realmente sus sentimientos de esa forma. Así que hizo un ademan con sus manos en señal de paz.

— No te preocupes por eso, tu siempre has sido una chica realmente agradable —rio, ante todo—. Además, Gilbert es demasiado distraído.

— Pero Sharon tu eres asombrosa.

Hablo la castaña mientras sus ojos brillaban ante ella, a lo cual la contraria se sintió alagada por el trato de la menor.

— Te conozco desde que era así de pequeña —menciono mientras colocaba su mano a la altura de su hombro debido a que ambas se encontraban sentadas en el suelo—. Puedo darme de cualquier cosa sobre ti.

Asombrada ante la intuición de la mayor no pudo evitar ponerse alegre mantiene un poco la calma.

— ¡Estoy tan avergonzada!

Chillo la castaña, ella si era sincera con lo que realmente sentía y es que era la primera vez que podía expresarlo libremente, por lo que realmente lo alegre salió a flote. Sin embargo, la contraria borro su sonrisa bajando poco a poco su cabeza dudando en algo que debía contarle, era necesario decirle. Ella no podía quedarse en silencio.

— Actualmente, Alice…

Esto llamo la atención de la castaña para voltearse a verla nuevamente, algo confusa por su modo tan rápido de cambiar en temperamento, aunque eso no fuera raro. El hecho es que era extraño.

— ¿Qué sucede? —pregunto de forma curiosa—. Has estado un poco extraña hace unos momentos.

— Alice —tomo un poco de aire buscando las palabras—. ¿Qué tal si…? Esto es solo un ¿Qué tal sí? ¿Ok? —era tan difícil lo que quería decir, debía ser valiente—. ¿Qué tal si… —baja su mirada tornando sus mejillas un tono carmín que no pasa desapercibido por la azabache— ¿Si te dijera que me gusta Gilbert también? —sentía su rostro arder, era pena o era solo el dolor de decirlo de igual manera— ¿Qué harías entonces?

— ¿Eh?

Fue lo único que pudo decir, no tenia palabras para aquella confesión. Pronto los sentimientos se hicieron mas revueltos. Había confusión, fue como un balde de agua fría.

"¿A Sharon le gusta Gilbert?" pensó en sus adentros la castaña.

"Ya veo..."

Sus manos se habían posicionado en sus rodillas las cuales se habían cerrado con fuerza ante las palabras. No sabia si era por que estaba sorprendida o de igual manera sentía llegar la tristeza a su mundo.

 _¿Por qué?_

 _¿Por qué no me di cuenta antes?_

Sombras se aparecen en su mente, la cual le pertenece a cada uno de ellos los cuales mantienen unas sonrisas tan alusivas, eso es lo que ella creía ver desde el fondo de su mente. Y sin embargo aun no pudo descifrar lo que realmente quiso decir todo.

 _Si yo estuviera con Gil, ¿Cómo podría esperar que Sharon se mantuviera simplemente a mi lado como mi hermana?_

"Como pude pensar así"

Una voz rompe el silencio y al igual hace despertar del trance en el que se encontraba la castaña, sin darse cuenta de que en todo ese tiempo tuvo una expresión dolida y confusa, provocando que su amiga se preocupara mucho, queriendo retractarse de lo que había dicho eso era imposible. Estaba dicho ahora ambas lo sabían. A pesar de hubieran sido segundos para ellas fueron horas en aquel sepulcro.

— Es… —la azabache se sorprende—. Es solo un ¿Qué tal si…? —temerosa habla, mientras tanto el silencio sigue reinando entre ambas—. Ok.

Ella mostraba esa sonrisa falsa en su rostro, no quería admitirlo y la chica de ojos morados lo sabía bien. Ella de igual forma la conocía bien, no le gustaba que forzara esa sonrisa. Amaba verla feliz, pero no de este modo. No era necesario usar un teatro para no poder notar lo dolida que también estaba su hermana mayor.

— Sharon… —susurro haciendo que su compañera la mirara por unos segundos, el tono que uso fue de dolor—. Lo siento. Esta bien no tienes que mentir. —tomo un poco de aire mientras su mente divagaba en una escena en la que los tres caminaban por la noche observando las estrellas con gran emoción, señalando cada una de las constelaciones—. Estaba tan ocupada pensando en mí, que me olvide de ti —imperdonable—. Si tan solo hubiese pensado un poco más… —sentía su voz quebrarse—. Nadie debería ser dejado a un lado ¿Verdad?

"Sharon es linda, buena cocinera y madura… Seria de tontos pensar que Gilbert no se enamoraría de ella"

Ahora su mirada se encontraba en el suelo como si fuera lo mas interesante del mundo, no quería verla a los ojos. Ella había sido de cierta forma y no se sentía bien con eso. Sin duda le hubiera gustado pensar las cosas mejor. Sus pensamientos no pudieron seguir ya que pronto sintió la una mano en su hombro izquierdo, ella sabia de quien era y aún así no podía mirarla.

— Estas equivocada, Alice. No se trata de quien será dejado atrás —no podía evitar decirlo—. Las personas no pueden evitar enamorarse. Estoy segura de que Gil lo entenderá.

No estaba totalmente segura, y aun así lo dijo.

"Si ellos terminan juntos… Yo seré dejada atrás" eso fue lo que pensó una Alice triste, en su imaginación pasaba una escena en la cual Sharon y Gil se abrazaban caminando hacia adelante, mientras ella solo los observaba alejarse. No quería que eso pasara.

— Oye, Sharon —llamo de manera lenta y pasiva. "Si eso es lo que sucederá, entonces"—. ¿Qué tal si hacemos esto? —esa sonrisa que siempre hacia sentir cálido a todos se formo en su rostro para acercarse a su hermana—. Simplemente dejemos esto entre nosotras dos —el contrario mostro algo de sorpresa—. Y prometamos que nosotros tres estaremos siempre juntos.

— Alice…

Susurro por lo bajo el nombre de ella para llevar su mano al hombro de la castaña.

— Yo siempre he pensado en estar con Gil, pero —sentía las lagrimas apoderarse de sus ojos, era lo que menos quería en este momento—. No puedo imaginar como seria sin ti. Porque también te amo.

 _Lamento haber sido tan egoísta Sharon._

Alice sin poder aguantar más, se fue acostando mas en los brazos de ella a lo cual solo pudo sonreír, realmente amaba la inocencia de aquella castaña. Y si ella quería seguir estando juntos. Así que acepto.

— Si, hagamos eso —acaricio su cabello largo de su hermana—. Esto probablemente es lo mejor —sonreía cada vez más, mientras su noto se volvía suave—. Porque también quiero que estemos los tres juntos —la azabache alza su cabeza para poder ver mejor a su hermana la cual toma su mano—. Es una promesa —amaba tenerla así—. Por el bienestar de los tres estando juntos, nuestros sentimientos son nuestro pequeño secreto ¿Ok?

No pudo evitar sentirse feliz que las lagrimas brotaron por si solas. Era verdad ella no haría nada para dañarla así que si eso la hiciese feliz. Esto era tan cálido.

— Gracias, Sharon…

 _Desde entonces, nuestro pacifico tiempo juntos continúo volando…_

* * *

No poco después para Gil le llego una carta acerca de la universidad en la que había sido aceptado, lo cual contento al trio de amigos en ese momento por lo que festejaron comiendo carne como le gustaba a Alice, haciendo que al final de ese día todos terminaran golpeados y nada menos por la coneja como le decía el chico de cabello negro cuando esta se enojaba mucho o alguien tocaba su carne. Así también como el tiempo viene igual se va, que pronto fue Sharon la siguiente en irse de la preparatoria. El día de la graduación la azabache festejo con mucha carne y a la vez se puso sentimental después de todo ahora ella sería la única en la preparatoria. Ambos irían a la misma universidad.

— ¡Nos vemos luego!

Fue lo ultimo que grito Alice quien con una mano arriba se despedía de su hermana y hermano, los cuales ahora iban camino a la universidad, de igual forma ellos se despedían de la misma forma. Dándose prisa da vuelta para correr y poder alcanzar a sus amigas con las cuales compartían el mismo grado que esta.

— ¡Buenos días! Lo siento ¿las hice esperar?

Dijo la azabache mientras corría acercándose a dos chicas las cuales solo le dedicaron una sonrisa, puesto que esperaban su llegada. Aunque era algo típico de ella legar tarde en ocasiones claro está.

— ¡Buenos días!

— No, está bien.

Pronto las tres se pusieron en marcha al colegio de una manera mas calmada, en la cual ahora su conversación se centraba en la siguiente etapa de sus vidas. Pronto terminaría el año escolar así que debían escoger la universidad a la cual deberían entrar.

— Así que, hey, ¿Ya decidiste a dónde quieres ir, ¿verdad?

Pregunto una de las compañeras a su lado.

— Si, la Universidad Pandora

Contesto la chica de ojos purpuras.

—Eso fue rápido.

— Bueno es la escuela en la que Sharon y Gilbert están.

— Aquí vamos de nuevo con lo de "el hermano y la hermana favoritos" de Alice.

Hablo una chica mientras se llevaba sus manos a su cabeza, ya que era normal que ella siempre los mencionara.

— Di lo que quieras —bufo algo molesta mientras ignoraba sus palabras—. ¡No me importa porque los amo!

Una de las chicas se acerco para llevar su mano a la cabeza de la azabache con una ligera sonrisa.

— Hey, ahora no los ves tan seguido.

La otra también queriendo participar, hablo haciendo que Alice inflara sus mejillas en forma de molestia, sabiendo que todo lo que decían era verdad.

— Después de todo ella ha sido una fuereña por un año. Siendo la única de los entres que se encuentra en secundaria.

— Mmhp

Sin duda le molestaba que se lo recordaran a cada rato.

— Es un poco solitario. ¡Pero no soy una fuereña!

Dicho eso ambas siguieron su camino hasta poder llegar a su destino. Mientras que las dos chicas a su alrededor reían ante su reacción.

"Porque…"

* * *

En una habitación en donde en el centro hay una mesa de madera y a los costados están Gil y Alice sentados en el suelo haciendo su tarea o mas bien, la azabache ya que solo el de ojos dorados vino a ayudarla. Para lo cual era una bendición puesto que la castaña no era muy buena en algunas cosas. La luz iluminaba la habitación.

— ¿Cómo se resuelve esto?

Cuestiono mientras apuntaba a un problema de matemáticas algo complicada, por lo cual el chico se acercó para verla mejor.

— Debes usar la fórmula para este…

— ¡Ya veo!

Antes de poder continuar, Sharon entro al cuarto con una bandeja de plata la cual encima contenían vasos de vidrio y jugo en ellos, lo cual les hizo poner esa sonrisa en ambos. El rostro de la chica de cabello de caramelo expresaba felicidad por poder compartir este momento, no le costaba nada traerles algo.

— Alice, Gil aquí hay un poco de jugo.

Se acerco para dejarlo sobre la mesa y tomar asiento entre ambos. Para que cada uno tomara uno de los vasos.

— ¡Yay!

— Gracias.

El ambiente se vuelve tranquila por parte de cada uno, disfrutando de todo lo que se puede ofrecer, ya sean pequeñas cosas insignificantes. Cada uno lo siente así.

 _Ellos están haciendo todo lo posible para tratar de incluirme._

"Los amo a los dos"

* * *

El tiempo avanzo de igual forma como siempre, tan pronto se vino la graduación de Alice concluyendo el final de la preparatoria y ahora el siguiente paso era entrar a la universidad. Se podía notar la cara de felicidad que puso ese día, y para festejar los tres decidieron ir a la playa en una forma de diversión. Ese día se la pasaron entre risas y juego, como también pudieron llegar a tomar muchas fotos donde cada uno jugaba entre sí, las peleas repentinas entre la castaña y el chico de cabello negro por cosas irrelevantes en ocasiones.

La cara de sorpresa y esos ojos color purpura brillan de la emoción ante lo que puede ver ella, ese rostro de niña de cinco años que a cualquiera puede enamorar. Y es que en este día los tres fueron al parque de diversiones, el cual para la vista de la castaña un parque de diversiones posicionado frente a ella.

— ¡Wow! ¡Es por aquí ustedes dos!

Grita la castaña haciendo ademanes con las manos para que ambos la sigan puesto que aun les quedaba mucho por poder recorrer para llegar al parque, que tanto le había fascinado a la castaña. Siendo seguido por sus fieles amigos, los cuales les divertía la forma en que se comportaba. Para llegar más rápido tomaron el tren así que solo podían contemplar desde el vidrio.

— ¡Wow! Es cierto. Ha pasado tiempo desde que estuve en un parque de diversiones.

Menciono la azabache mientras volteaba a ver a Sharon quien solo sonreír. Y esta a su vez le contesta de la misma forma.

— ¿Verdad? Y es la primera vez que los tres venimos juntos. ¡Así que hoy estoy super emocionada!

— Correcto —hablo Gilbert quien veía con felicidad lo emocionadas que estaban ellas—. Les agradeceré a mis compañeros de trabajo por conseguirme los boletos.

— Deberíamos ir después a la tienda de libros para agradecerles.

Dijo la chica de ojos rosas mientras observaba con ilusión el parque el cual cada vez se hacia mas grande a cada minuto. Los tres venían vestidos muy cómodamente puesto que la de ojos purpura vestía de blanco con ligeros toques negros del vestido del cual pasaba en su cuello sin olvidar sus coletas, Gil de la misma forma como con una playera negra y una camiseta azul encima. Sharon resaltaba por el vestido negro que lucía con su cabello suelto.

— Yo les agradeceré por los tres.

Las dos se miraron felices, para notar que el bajo se había detenido para poder abrir las puertas dando paso al parque, la azabache dando un paso adelante voltea a ver a Gil con una sonrisa.

— ¡Así que disfrutemos al máximo!

Grito con energía para ser seguida de ambos.

— ¡Okay!

Sale disparada la chica de cabello castaño con una risa entre sus labios, esperando ser alcanza por ellos, los cuales se toman su tiempo para caminar disfrutando de todo lo que se encuentra en su alrededor. En eso sin darse cuenta se tropieza con una piedra que se encontraba ahí causando que pierda el equilibrio de repente para caer de frente. Gilbert al darse cuenta de lo que esta pasando junto con Sharon corren lo más rápido hacia ella tomando cada uno sus brazos logrando levantarla antes de que tocara el suelo. Mientras ambos empiezan a preguntarle de si se encuentra bien, solamente ella mira el suelo puesto que casi ve su muerte venir.

Pasado unos minutos para calmarse deciden subirse a uno de los juegos y olvidar todo eso. En la cual subieron a la montaña rusa de la cual la azabache y la de ojos color rosa morían de miedo. Compraron helados para los tres, los cuales degustaron con gran alegría contando varios chistes. Sin embargo, la chica de ojos morados miro de reojo a un lado para observar un puesto de globos y de alguna manera le entro la gana de tener uno.

— ¡Ah! ¡Mira están vendiendo globos allí! —da unos cuantos pasos alejándose de ellos—. ¡Iré a conseguir uno!

— Se cuidadosa.

Hablo algo preocupado Gilbert quien la observaba.

— ¡Claro!

Dicho eso ella se fue al puesto de globos formándose en la fila donde había unos cuantos niños, en cierta forma era graciosa. Sin embargo, le gustaba actuar como niña de cierta forma. Finalmente, cuando paso su turno pidió uno para después que se le entregaran y pagara al mismo tiempo. Observa el globo del cual tiene forma de oso de color rojo por unos momentos para acercarlo y darle un pequeño beso. Dándose vuelta comienza a caminar de regreso mientras se despide y da gracias al señor que le atendió, pronto hace sus pasos mas rápidos buscando a sus amigos. Cuando justamente los visualiza.

"Ahí están", estos se encontraban bajo la sombra de un árbol platicando amenamente.

— Conseguí uno… —cada vez más cerca mientras sonríe—. ¡Este tiene forma de un oso!

Quería decir más, pero le fue imposible puesto que lo que vio hizo que se detuviera de golpe. Sus ojos por un momento perdieron el brillo que tenían hace instantes, su rostro mostraba vacío solo por el hecho de no saber que sentir en ese momento.

Sus ojos parecían haberse encontrar en un momento justo, del cualquiera que pudiera pasar diría que son pareja. El hecho de que se miraran con tanta dulzura y estuvieran muy cerca del otro. El ver que las mejillas de Sharon pudieran tomar un torno rojizo delante del, con esas sonrisas que se dedican a sí mismos. No podía moverse de su lugar, no tenía idea por qué. Sentía que quería alejarse lo más rápido de ahí. Sentía ahora una inseguridad creciendo cada vez mas pasando los segundos. Sus latidos se hacen rápidos, lo cual llama su atención.

"Solo estoy imaginando cosas"

"No hay forma que ellos puedan verse así"

Despertó de su pequeño sueño y aun así ignora lo que el corazón dice.

— ¡Sharon! ¡Gilbert!

Los llamo mientras volvía a correr hacia ellos, estos al darse cuenta voltear para verla y recibirla con una sonrisa como siempre.

"No puedo pensar en cosas como esas"

"Todo estará bien"

"Porque hicimos una promesa"

Mientras inunda sus pensamientos sola se hunde en una promesa hecha a través del tiempo. Todo oculto por esa sonrisa que finge no ver. Ese día es el comienzo de todo.

Antes de poder irse del parque los tres decidieron grabar esto en el tiempo, por lo que tomaron una foto con el hecho de recordar lo bien que se habían pasado juntos. Todos mostraron una sonrisa ante la cámara.

* * *

 _Dos años han pasado y… Gilbert esta yendo a una universidad un poco más lejos y estará viviendo por su cuenta._

Ambas se encuentran cargando cajas ayudando a poder acomodarse a su casa, y este agradece mientras comienza a dejar algunas cosas en el suelo para de igual forma ayudarla. Finalmente puede tener su propia casa. Ahora solo queda algunas cosas que resolver.

 _Como estará ocupado con el trabajo y la escuela no lo veremos muy seguido._

 _Otro año paso. Sharon fue aceptada también en la misma escuela y comenzó a trabajar. Empecé a verla menos también._

Sharon se nota en un restaurante con uniforme llevando bandejas en ambas manos y repartiendo sonrisas a los clientes que pueden estar en el lugar, con lo cual igual también es responsable en casi la mayoría de la cocina.

Pasos se escuchan en la fría tarde, a las afueras de una casa de dos pisos. El hogar de Sharon donde las luces se encuentran apagadas. Una figura delgada que observa desde abajo. Alice que mira mientras lleva una de sus manos a bufanda acomodándola debido al frio que hace se encuentra tapada por un suéter que cubre el vestido. Sus ojos se quedan pegados en el lugar por unos segundos más.

"Las luces están apagadas" piensa la chica castaña.

"Sharon no está de nuevo en casa"

"Últimamente a llegado muy tarde a casa"

— Aún es muy temprano.

De golpe llega una imagen a su mente en la cual ambos se encontraban hablando tan cerca uno del otro el día de parque de diversiones, causándole inconscientemente furia en su interior, una cosa es que ella la ignora. Y de alguna forma la impresiona. Por lo que sacude su cabeza varias sacándose la idea de su mente, era imposible que eso pudiera llegar a pasar. Negándolo internamente. Para ser emplazado por esa sonrisa de ella, podía confiar en su hermana Sharon, no haría nada malo que la perjudicara. Después de todo lo prometieron.

— Hola Sharon, espero que hayas tenido un bonito día. Hoy en la escuela.

Fue lo que dijo al tocar el botón a pesar de que no la escuchara o en su mayoría esperaba que si lo hiciera. De pronto como sus plegarias fueran escuchadas la nombrada y buscada sale de su casa justo por la puerta para poder encararse.

— ¡Ah! ¡Sharon! —se acerca en lo que voltea la chica nombrada—. ¿Estas en camino a tu trabajo?

— Si, bienvenida Alice.

Habla de forma educada la chica de ojos rosas para esperarla.

— Parece que has estado bastante ocupada también, ¿Has estado bien?

Cuestiono la castaña en un tono algo preocupada.

— Estoy bien —rio por un momento— comparado con Gilbert esto no es un problema

— Él ha estado teniendo días difíciles en el trabajo, o ¿No?

— Si, aun con una beca tiene que pagar sus gastos diarios —toma algo de aire—. Parece realmente difícil. Estoy preocupada.

La azabache solo bajo un poco su cabeza mostrando una expresión algo triste por su querido hermano.

— Es un afanoso así que no se quejara siquiera…

— Cierto —lleva una mano a su cabeza cerrando sus ojos por unos segundos—. Seria agradable si expresara sus verdaderos sentimientos un poco más—un recuerdo le viene a la mente en la cual ella se encuentra parada en el marco de la puerta de la casa del nombrado, el solo sujeta su cabeza con dolor y pesadez—. Algunas veces lo he visto en su apartamento, últimamente se ve cansado.

— Me pregunto si estará comiendo apropiadamente…

Con lo explicado por su amiga era posible que el no pudiera comer a sus horas por el hecho de que todo se le amontone a la hora. Su amiga pudo notar su preocupación por lo que no dudaría en contarle.

— Veras compro comida del super de nuevo ayer—la castaña se dedico a verla sin siquiera interrumpirla—. Entiendo que cocinar pueda ser problemático, pero aun así…

No pudo escuchar más, porque ahora su atención se centraba en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Cada vez mas surgen teorías de cosas que no puede explicarse ella misma.

"Ayer" resuena en su mente, mientras finge escuchar. "Ella dijo a veces hace apenas unos minutos…"

No era bueno que siguiera pensando más en esto, debía alejar estos pensamientos o es lo que ella quería.

— Bueno casi es su cumpleaños —formo esa sonrisa de nuevo ante ella la cual correspondió—. ¡Hagamos toda clases de comidas para el!

— Suena genial —mira al cielo unos momentos para verla de nuevo a los ojos—. Estoy segura de que Gilbert estará feliz—por inercia mira la hora de su reloj de mano para sorprender un poco por la hora que es—. Ah tengo irme ya.

— Esta bien, lamento haberte entretenido.

Comienza de nuevo su camino a su trabajo mientras alza su mano derecha en forma de despedida.

— No te preocupes. ¡Salgamos de nuevo cuando mis exámenes hayan terminado!

— ¡Okay! —alza su mano gritando con alegría—. ¡Ten cuidado!

La chica una vez mas lejos, la azabache no puede evitar ponerse triste, ante todo. Quedándose cayada en el mismo lugar y ver al suelo. Para empezar a sentir la brisa del atardecer golpeado su rostro y moviendo su cabello el cual aun sigue atado en coleta, muy pocas veces se lo dejaba suelto.

 _Últimamente las veces en que del cuarto de Sharon están apagadas han ido aumentado._

 _Si consideras la universidad y el trabajo aun así e han ido mucho tiempo._

La azabache mira desde su balcón en casa como llega la noche de una forma pacífica, el tiempo avanza. Y cada vez mas un sentimiento nace dentro de ella. Ni ella entiende ahora que pasa. Extrañaba ver a sus amigos a diarios, era imposible que algo cambiara como ahora. Pero es difícil enfrentar la soledad. Esa era una de sus debilidades, ella odia la soledad.

Tal vez.

Pero

"Sharon hizo una promesa conmigo." "Y Gilbert dijo que siempre estaríamos juntos."

"Todo debería estar bien"

"No debería tener una sospecha."

"Después de todo amo a Sharon y hermano Gilbert"

* * *

San Valentín y un teléfono celular marcaba el día y mes. Era algo muy esperado para Alice quien tenia en sus manos su teléfono marcando la hora 17:25 de la tarde, según para ella era una buena hora para darle un regalo a su querido hermano. De hecho, ella iba camino a casa del chico con esperanza de poder encontrarlo. En una bolsa que llevaba a parte tenía el regalo para él, su rostro no podía expresar felicidad pura.

"Me pregunto si a Gilbert el chocolate y mi regalo" pensó la chica mientras empieza a marcar en su teléfono el numero conocido de alguien.

Sin embargo, nunca llego a contestar por mas que la llamara de cinco veces, era algo extraño que pasara esto. Por lo que se quedó a mitad del camino mirando, mientras que los autos pasan a su lado a velocidad.

"He llamado a Sharon muchas veces, pero no está respondiendo"

"Tampoco estaba en casa"

Sin más aguarda el teléfono en su bolsa para alzar un poco su vista por el camino. Por lo que empieza a caminar de manera tranquila pensando un poco.

"Supongo que me adelantare a casa de Gilbert, una vez que llegue Sharon podemos ir a comprar los ingredientes para la cena. Suena como un buen plan, ¿Cierto?"

Su sonrisa se forma en su rostro sinceramente mientras apresura un poco su paso a la casa del chico. Imaginándose la cara que este ponga.

"Le sorprenderemos con nuestra extravagante cena"

Animado con la cena se puso en marcha, sin duda seria un buen momento para poder compartir entre todos.

 _En ese entonces no tenía idea…_

A distancia se ve la casa de su amigo, por lo cual una emoción invade su ser, un poco más llega. Camina en el pasto quedando de lado del departamento puesto había escogido otro camino por el cual ir, en eso se detiene en la esquina donde se encontraban cajas. En si estaba al costado del departamento puesto el lugar tenia varias entradas y tomo la mas cercana que ir a la principal.

 _Que mas allá de aquí…_

"Primer piso, por la parte trasera, pasando la segunda puerta" era el departamento de él, de igual forma ella se imaginaba las bromas que le podía gastar. Por lo que abrió sus labios para pronunciar su nombre en forma de anhelo.

— Gilbe…

Se había detenido, porque frente a ella se la puerta se esta abriendo revelando con el tiempo una cabellera negra que ella concia perfectamente, era él. Sin embrago, no fue el único en salir, otra cabellera salió. Ese cabello de igual forma lo conocía. Parada observa como ondula atravesó del viento.

Antes de poder decir otra cosa, la chica de ojos rosas da media vuelta para poder encarar al otro chico quien estaba detrás de ellas, ambos se miran por uno segundos cortos para unir sus labios en un beso, ella pasaba sus brazos por alrededor del cuello de el mientras que el contrario la tomaba por la cintura. La brisa golpeaba levemente causando pequeños revuelos en el lugar. Ninguno quería dejar de hacerlo, amaban esta sensación, ambos se apegaban más. Lo que no sabían es que una figura los observaba, no quería hacer ruido. Pero en su rostro se mostraba la impresión y un sonido romperse fue lo que ella creyó haber escuchado en ese momento.

Ambos se alejan uno del otro con lentitud, por la falta de aire. Sharon tenia un sonrojo en sus mejillas mientras el solo le sonreía con seguridad. El amaba verla de esa forma el que se pusiera nerviosa por causa de él. No querían irse, pero debían hacerlo.

— Tomare mi camino.

Dijo la chica de ojos rosas mientras busca en su mirada de él, ese brillo que tanto amaba.

— Está bien.

No quería que ella se fuera, quiera que se quedara con él.

Ambos se separan del uno del otro, ella camina a la salida no sin antes voltearse y hacer un ademan con su mano en forma de despedida con una sonrisa, el solo le devuelve la misma acción observando como se marcha para después cerrar la puerta. Los había escuchado y los había visto. Alice se había ocultado en la parte lateral del departamento, la forma en que ella se despidió. Todo. No hizo nada mas que observar.

Su mirada se encontraba perdida en alguna parte como su mente, esperaba que ambos se fueran. No quería que la vieran, después de todo que cara debería poner, sorpresa, tristeza, enojo, etc. Y es que realmente dolía de alguna forma. Su mano apretaba con fuerza la bolsa. Sus pies a no podía sentirlo, poco a poco se retrancaba en esa pared para deslizarse lentamente no le importaba si se ensuciaba. Y lo único que podía hacer era hablar de una forma desgarradora, triste con enojo.

— Esto no puede ser… —llega al suelo donde se queda—. ¿Es real? —ahora no era nada de imaginación— Vamos… —la imagen de ella misma con Sharon en su habitación donde ambas habían hecho la promesa retumba en sus recuerdos como si algo doliera— Lo prometiste… —sentía derrumbarse por dentro, como de igual manera sentía mal ahora—. ¿Por qué? —lleva su mano a su cabeza, en donde solo pasaran varias memorias en donde ambos están riendo juntos, los días en que se veían en la escuela, las cosas que alguna vez fueron lo mas preciado para ella— ¿Desde cuándo? —su voz comenzaba a quebrarse con cada recuerdo— ¿Por qué escondiste esto de mí? —quería saber, por que dolía mucho, por que ahora una penumbra surgía de ella, no entendía que paso— ¡Por favor Dime!

Sin evitarlo las lagrimas se apoderaron de ella, cayendo por aquellas mejillas. Sus manos estaban en su boca para evitar llamar la atención de él, pero aun así salían pequeños gemidos de dolor, esto era cruel en cierta forma. Sus pensamientos ya no reaccionaban ni su cuerpo. Solo podía quedarse en el suelo para esperar que la calma llegara. Quería gritar decir tantas cosas y aun así no podía, no sentía que era lo correcto.

Estaba sola.

 _Ese día…_

 _Estaba segura de que escuche el sonido de los engranajes de un amor distorsionado…_

 **Continuara…**


End file.
